Premiere
by rikalynch
Summary: In which Jeff and Nick dress up as Draco and Harry, go see the premiere of Harry Potter 7 part 2 and Jeff gets emotional. Neff


"Nick. Wake up. Nick. _Nick._"

Jeff prodded and poked at the sleeping lump under the covers. He was crouched down next to the bed, as he had been for the past five minutes trying to wake Nick up.

"Fuck off, Jeff, it's..." Nick moaned, groggy, and scrambled to look at the clock. "It's 11. I had a long day at work today, just let me sleep."

"But _Nick,_ you _promised,_" Jeff whined, his best puppy-dog eyes finding their way to his face.

"What?" Nick moaned, scratching his forehead.

"It's July 14, Nicky," Jeff said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You _promised _we'd go to the midnight premiere of Harry Potter."

"Fuck, I guess I did, didn't I?" Nick sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Jeff squealed, jumping up to his full height. "You're the best!"

"I know," Nick said, glaring at Jeff. "You're lucky you're my best friend."

"I'm offended," Jeff smiled, sticking his tongue out. "Get dressed!" He crossed Nick's bedroom, opening his backpack then grabbing something. He chucked it at Nick and then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Really, Jeff? _Wands?_"

"Yes. You are Harry and I am Draco," Jeff stuck his head out of the bathroom door, combing through his platinum blonde hair.

Nick opened his mouth to protest, but Jeff had moved back into the bathroom, humming the theme music to the movies.

Nick grumbled something incoherent as he kicked the covers off, whimpering as the cold air from his fan hit him. He shut the offending object off and trudged over to his closet, fishing out his old red and gold tie from the premiers of the other movies. He threw on his Dalton slacks and button-up, substituting the blazer and red and blue tie for a long black robe and the Gryffindor tie. "Remind me again why I own all of this?" Nick asked Jeff.

"Because you love Harry Potter. Now hurry up. It takes twenty minutes to get there and I need food." Jeff said, tightening his green and silver tie and then patting his tummy.

"You ate like, three hours ago," Nick said, tying his tie and then walking into the bathroom.

"_Six,_" Jeff corrected him. "I'm freakin' starving."

Nick sighed, going through what would be a morning routine, had it actually been the morning. He had gotten home around eight, completely exhausted. He went in his room and immediately went to sleep, not bothering to take his work clothes off.

"How did you even get in here? You weren't here when I got home," Nick said, exiting the bathroom, trying to untangle his hair.

"Your mom let me in a little while ago, I've been on the computer since then." Jeff gestured to his half-closed laptop. Nick groaned.

"A little while ago being...?"

"About three hours ago."

"You're creepy." Nick walked over to the bed and grabbed the wand that Jeff had thrown at him. He twirled it around in his fingers and then pocketed it. When he turned around, Jeff was standing in his path, a look too _innocent_ to actually be innocent on his face. "What do you want?"

Jeff held up a pair of Nick's old glasses, which unfortunately for Nick, looked exactly like Harry Potter's. "No." Nick said. "I'll wear my new ones," he said, picking up his thick-rimmed glasses from his bedside table.

"But Nicky," Jeff whined.

"If I wear them, will you shut up?"

"Yup." Jeff said, and Nick sighed. "Yay!" He squealed again when Nick nodded his head. He handed them to Nick and walked over to his bag, grabbing something and holding it behind his back. "Okay, so we can do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice."

"I choose neither," Nick said. "What do you want now?" He asked, pocketing the glasses.

"I want to draw a scar on your forehead," Jeff said.

"This is what I get for being the brunette," Nick sighed. "I'm not letting you."

Jeff was about to open his mouth to protest but sighed and shrugged, turning around in defeat. Nick smiled, thinking he had won the battle. He then felt himself pinned to his bed, Jeff straddling his waist. "What about now?" He asked.

"Nope," Nick said. "No way in hell."

Jeff sighed, and pinned Nick's arm down, blowing on his bangs to show the shorter boy's forehead. He struggled against Nick, trying to get the red eyeliner near his face. "Jeff," Nick warned. Jeff sighed in defeat, dropping the eyeliner on the bed.

"Fine," Jeff said.

"Can you get off of me now?" Nick whispered.

"No," Jeff said, and without thinking, leaned down and captured Nick's lips in a kiss. When he finally regained judgment, he pulled away and jumped back like Nick was on fire. "Crap," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Nick hoisted himself up onto his elbows. "For what?" He whispered.

"I _kissed _you, Nick. That's like, the number one rule of friendship broken."

"I liked it," Nick admitted.

"Oh," Jeff said, looking down at his feet. "Oh," he said again, a little bit louder, and moved back over to Nick, sitting next to him, and lowering himself so he was leaning on one elbow, facing the other boy. He reached his other arm out and brushed Nick's bangs out of his face. "So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" Jeff blushed.

"Of course not," Nick whispered, leaning forward and capturing Jeff's lips with his. Jeff cupped Nick's jaw with his trembling, pale hand, and then pulled away, leaning his forehead against Nick's.

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time," Jeff admitted.

"So have I, Draco," Nick winked, pulling away. He fumbled around until his hand landed on the eyeliner. "Okay," he whispered, handing it to Jeff. "I'll let you do it."

Jeff smiled, and brushed Nick's hair away from his forehead. He drew a little lightning scar over his brow and capped the eyeliner. "Was that so hard?"

"I guess not," Nick giggled. "You ready to go, then?"

"Yeah," Jeff said, standing and helping Nick to his feet. They slipped their shoes on and walked hand in hand to Jeff's car.

**.-.**

After Jeff had eaten, Nick picking at his food, they were en route to the theatre. Jeff bought refreshments while Nick paid for the tickets, and then they looked for the correct auditorium. They walked in silently, taking their seats just in time for the previews to start.

Jeff's leg was bouncing and he threw his 3D glasses on, almost poking himself in the eye in his haste. Nick pocketed his "Harry" glasses, replacing them for the 3D ones. He put the popcorn on the floor and took Jeff into his arms, inhaling his scent. He kissed Jeff's neck and Jeff moaned slightly.

"You smell good," Nick whispered.

"Get used to it," Jeff whispered back, taking sip of his Sprite. "I'm probably gonna practically be in your lap the whole time."

"You're such a crybaby," Nick joked.

"I know," Jeff sighed.

Ten previews for stupid, irrelevant movies and a reminder to shut any cell phones off later, the Warner Brothers logo finally appeared on the screen.

"This part," Jeff said, already crying. "This _fucking part."_

"Jeffie," Nick said, confused. "It's just the logo."

"I know!" Jeff sobbed, snuggling the side of his face onto Nick's shoulder. He picked up the popcorn and started munching on it, relishing in the amazing taste of theatre popcorn.

Nick had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, leaning his head onto Jeff's. Jeff angrily threw popcorn at him and then poked him in the stomach. "Wazzat?" Nick asked, popping his eyes open. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Stay awake," Jeff warned and looked back at the screen.

By the time the movie was over, Jeff was in hysterics. "I just... Can't believe it's-it's actually over," Jeff sobbed into Nick's shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart," Nick whispered, pausing for a moment to see if Jeff had noticed the pet name. When he was sure he didn't, he continued. "Let's get you home, okay?"

"Can I sleep over tonight?" Jeff whimpered. "Told my 'rents I was going there at eight, and it's like 2 AM now so I can't really just go back on that."

"Yeah," Nick said, trying to get Jeff to move. "You actually have to like, walk to do that, Jeffie."

"Fine," Jeff said and trudged to the car.

"Gimmie your keys," Nick said when they got there. "I know you, you're gonna start crying half way back." Jeff nodded in agreement and handed his car keys to Nick, climbing into the passenger seat and shucking off the black robe he had on.

"It was a really good movie, though," Jeff decided. "I barely even saw what happened, I was too busy crying."

"I noticed," Nick smiled. "We'll go see it again later on today, okay?"

"Alright," Jeff smiled. "Nick?"

"Mhmm?" Nick hummed, paying attention to the road in front of him. Suddenly, there was a pair of lips on his temple, then his cheek.

"You're the best."

**I love you all so very dearly, so I give you another Drarry/Niff thingy. Thanks to TheMAJORfangirl, I probably wouldn't have written this if you weren't a part of my life. :D**

**Follow me on tumblr anybody? My u/n is kailamatoso. **

**Reviews are like crack to me!**


End file.
